Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of solar energy, and in particular deals with solar energy modules with pressure controlled gas enclosures, controlled air duct, and means for distributing solar energy to a variety of building applications.
Description of Related Art
Thermally insulating panel transmissive to solar radiation, while having low transmissivity to thermal infra-red radiation, had been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,632, 4,719,902, 4,815,442, 4,928,665 and 5,167,217 all to Klier and Novik. The thermally insulating panel, also called transparent insulation material or thermal diode may be a honeycomb made of synthetic material or glass which is transparent to solar IR and visible wavelength, and opaque to thermal IR back-radiation, as a result of the optical properties of the material and its geometry. At the same time the transparent insulation material is a thermal convection suppressor because of its geometry and a thermal conduction suppressor as a result of the thermal properties of the material and the thin walls of the honeycomb. This imbalance of the transparency to incoming solar radiation, the thermal-IR back-radiation and the restricted energy losses due to low convection and conduction create a thermal diode and enable the capturing and use of that captured heat for a variety of energy applications.
The use of thermal insulation panels enables much greater energy conversion efficiencies over a much broader range of ambient temperatures and conditions, especially in colder climates. However, in order to extend the lifetime and guarantee the performance of the solar module, it is necessary to seal it and isolate the internal components, such as the transparent insulation panel itself from the ambient atmosphere, eliminating the risk of condensation or residual chemical contamination. Sealed enclosure also enables replacement of the ambient gas within the unit with a medium of superior thermal characteristics, lower conduction and convection, such as those of the noble gases Argon and Krypton. The sealing of the insulative panel however, creates new challenges, related to pressure build up and the risk of catastrophic breakdown of the gas enclosure. This risk is exacerbated by the increased volume of the solar panel due to the inclusion of transparent insulating panel, together with the wider range of temperature fluctuation enabled by the transparent insulation.
Thus, it may be desirable to control the parameters of the enclosed gas. Also, it may be desirable to control the beat flow from the solar module to a variety of applications.